Danny Jones and I
by Logan.Danger
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about Ellie and Danny. It's cute. Please read? Rated 'M' just in case... Dedicated to my best mate Pogs  aka PogoShift . LOVE YA POGS!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This was originally a oneshot for my mate PogoShift, but then I decided to break it up into short chapters, or "drabbles." Enjoy? LOVE YOU POGS!_

**Chapter One: Home is Where the Heart Is**

"I hate Winter," Ellie grumbled, rummaging around in her purse for her flat key. She finally found it, and unlocked the front door. "DANNY! I'M HOME!"

Her boyfriend of almost two years walked out of their bedroom, towel-drying his short brown hair. "Hey babe," Danny said in his adorable Bolton accent. "How was work?"

She glared at him. "Don't even go there, Daniel."

"So, your dickhead boss is still being a... uhmm, dickhead?" he asked, throwing his towel onto the couch so that he could walk over and kiss her. "I'm sorry, love."

Ellie shrugged. "Eh. At least the job pays well."

Danny tilted her chin back and kissed her again, only with tongue this time. She kissed him back for a few moments before pushing him away and giving him the usual Ellie glare. "We have to leave in," she looked up at the clock. "Ten minutes for dinner at Tom and Leslie's. And I still need to get changed."

He grinned. "Oh, I could _help _you change..."

"You perv!" she laughed as he picked her up and started towards the bedroom. "Why are you doing this, you meanie moe?"

"Because I love you," he said, setting her down on the bed and then throwing himself down beside her. "Why else would I bring you to bed with me?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You are such an idiot," she said matter-of-factly. She looked over at him, biting her bottom lip before acting impulsively and kissing him deeply. He grinned against her lips, rolling on top of her and pulling her a bit closer.

"And you're the one who said we had to leave," Danny panted as Ellie began to unbutton his shirt.

"We can be a few minutes late," she replied, throwing his shirt to the side and tugging him back down.

TIMEBREAK

_Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!_


	2. Smile

_Author's Note: This was fun to write. *grin* Teehee. It is entertaining, so just read it!_

**Chapter Two: Smile**

So, Ellie and Danny were more than a few minutes late to Tom and Leslie's... Ellie brought her hand up to the door and knocked. Anbe opened the door a few moments later, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't wanna know why you two are late," she said, opening the door wider so they could walk inside. They hung up their coats on the coat rack and slipped off their shoes. Then, they proceeded to follow Anbe into the Living Room.

Almost everyone had an alcoholic beverage in their hand. Obviously not Izzy, Anbe and Harry's 18-month old daughter. And, not Leslie, who was 6 1/2 months pregnant with her and Tom's first child. She was pretty much glowing, and she smiled widely when Ellie and Danny walked in.

"Hey guys," she said happily. "You don't have to explain why you're late. I'm pretty sure we can all figure it out."

"Sorry Les," Ellie said, sitting down on one of the couches.

"It's okay, El," Leslie replied. She looked up at Tom, who had one hand on her swollen stomach. "We understand. Although, I think Tom's jealous. He's been a little deprived lately."

Tom grinned. "Hey, you're the one who said we had to stop."

Leslie gaped at him. "Sweetie, I'm into my third trimester. Sex can help induce labor. THAT is why we had to stop. Besides, I look like a walrus with this huge belly."

"You do not look like a walrus, love," Harry said as Izzy handed him a block with the letter 'K' on it.

"Kite," Izzy said.

"That's right, Izster," Harry smiled down at his daughter.

Ellie snuggled into Danny's side, and he put one arm around her shoulder. "Hey," he said. "Where are Dougster and Mia?"

"They are currently digging out their car," Anbe laughed. "I'm not surprised, what with all the snow we're getting."

"They'll be here soon," Leslie said, carefully moving to her feet. "Anbe, El, you wanna help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," they said, following her into the warm room.

Leslie rested against the counter and winced in pain. "Stupid Braxton-Hicks. Erghh. El, you mind grabbing the taco shells out of the fridge for me?"

Ellie opened the fridge and looked around for a few seconds before spotting the shells and grabbing them. She handed them to Leslie, who put them on a cookie sheet and sticking them in the oven.

"So, you really stopped having sex?" Anbe laughed. "I wish I'd had that kinda willpower when I was pregnant with Iggy. Maybe then he wouldn't have been born two weeks early."

Then, suddenly, Leslie burst into tears.

Ellie and Anbe glanced at each other before moving to stand next to her.

"Les, what's the matter?" Anbe asked anxiously.

"I feel so bad for stopping!" she sobbed. "I'm being a terrible wife! But, I just feel so ugly whenever I'm naked around him now! I mean, look at me! I could have my own climate!"

Ellie sighed. "Lesbo, Tom would still be attracted to you if you weighed 700 pounds and had a beard."

Leslie looked up at her, sniffling. "Really?"

"Yeah. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He loves you so much. So, don't worry. And, if you wanna shag him, then just shag him," Ellie replied

"Good, 'cause I wanna shag him," Leslie said.

All three girls burst out laughing before walking back out into the Living Room. Danny smiled at Ellie as she sat back down beside him, tucking herself into his embrace. Leslie took one of Tom's hands and set it on her belly. Tom looked down at her and smiled. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

Ellie felt a twinge of jealousy, although she didn't really know why. Sure, she had thought about her and Danny maybe marrying and having kids one day, but it had never made her _jealous _before. That was when she made up her mind.

If Danny asked her to marry him, she would say yes.

TIMEBREAK

_Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!_


	3. I'll Be Your Man

_Author's Note: Haha, this was fun to write! Teehee, protective Danny... _

**Chapter Three: I'll Be Your Man**

A cold morning in March, Ellie woke up in the usual fashion. Her eyes fluttered open to see Danny, Danny, and mostly just Danny. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and he snored on. She giggled, kissing up his neck until he sighed happily.

"Good morning, El," he said tiredly, looking down at her. "Ughh. What time did we get to sleep last night?"

"You mean this morning, right?" she kissed his nose before turning around and looking for her shirt. "I think it was two or so. We had a late night."

Danny kissed the back of her neck. "A very nice, glorious, late night. It was wonderful."

"Of course, weirdo," Ellie turned back around and smiled lovingly. "But, now it is time to get back to reality, and I have work today." At the thought of work, she cringed. Her boss, Mr. Morrison, really just wanted to get in her pants, and it was creepy. Of course, she hadn't told Danny that; he would have a Field Day if he found out.

"Ellie, love, what's the matter?" Danny asked nervously, pulling her back down beside him. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I know you. I can tell when something's bothering you."

She sighed. "Mr. Morrison has been making moves on me lately."

She watched Danny hold back from snarling. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS EARLIER?" he yelled.

"Because I knew you would react badly!" Ellie said, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Danny."

Danny instantly felt bad for yelling, and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, is that why you don't want to go to work?" She nodded, her face still hidden. "You know what... I have an idea. Be right back."

She heard him walk out into the Living Room and dial a number on the phone. "Hello, Mr. Morrison? Yes, this is Ellie Frey's boyfriend Danny Jones. I just called to say that you are a creepy slimeball and that Ellie won't be working there anymore. Yes. Goodbye."

Ellie lifted up her head and her jaw dropped as he walked back into the room. "... huh?"

"I don't want you to be working somewhere you don't feel safe," Danny said, walking over and kissing her forehead. "I love you, Ellie. I want you to be safe and happy, alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But what am I going to do now? I don't have a job."

"Well, why don't you just come into the studio with me today? Leslie and Mia will be there," Danny explained.'

"Alright," she said, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. "I need to take a shower thou- YOUR HANDS ARE COLD!"

"You are taking a shower with me," he said. "Now, get in there. I have to hurry."

TIMEBREAK

_Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!_


	4. Obviously

**Chapter Four: Obviously**

A few days later, Ellie was washing the dishes. Danny was with the rest of the guys at the studio, and she was going to meet Leslie, Mia, and Anbe for lunch in about an hour. She was listening happily to the Backstreet Boys when her phone started playing "Somewhere in Brooklyn" by Bruno Mars. She rolled her eyes, and answered her phone.

"Lesbo, what do you want?" Ellie said with a heavy sigh. Of course, she only meant it as a joke.

Leslie was pretty much gasping. "El... El, the baby's coming."

Ellie's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Les, why aren't you on your way to the hospital?"

"Tom isn't answering his phone and I tried the other guys but they aren't answering either and- OW!" Leslie was crying. "Please, El, I need your help!"

"I'll be right there!" Ellie yelled into the phone, slamming down the 'end' button and throwing on her coat and shoes. She grabbed her keys and was out the door in less than two minutes.

TIMEBREAK

When she got to Tom and Leslie's flat, she threw open the door to find Leslie sitting in her favorite armchair, breathing heavily. Looking up, she started to her feet but sat back down, wincing in pain. Ellie was scared.

"Les... Les, we gotta get you to the hospital," she said, walking over and helping Leslie up and picking up her bag. "I'll get ahold of the guys, don't worry."

TIMEBREAK

Once in the car with Leslie, Ellie picked up her phone and dialed Danny's number. After a few rings, he answered.

"Hello, love. I thought you had a lunch thing with the girls," he said.

"Put Tom on the phone, Daniel," Ellie said calmly.

"Uhmm, okay?" Danny said. "Tom, mate, Els wants to talk to you."

Tom laughed. "Alright. Hey Els, what's the problemo?"

"Hmm, let me think? Maybe the fact that I am driving your incredibly pregnant wife to the hospital because she is in labor!" she screamed into the phone. "And not only that, but, her husband who is SUPPOSED TO LOVE HER isn't ANSWERING HIS PHONE! Now, get your ass to the goddamn hospital!"

And she hung up.

Leslie actually managed to get out a chuckle. "I'm gonna be okay, El. It's not like I'm gonna DIE or anything."

Ellie let out a shaky breath. "I'm just nervous for you, okay?"

Leslie nodded. "I'm not gonna lie, El. It hurts. But, I'm really excited too."

Ellie looked over at her friend and smiled weakly. "Soon, Les. Soon."

TIMEBREAK

Once Leslie was checked into her room, Ellie went out to wait in the waiting room for the guys. When she heard crashing in the hallway, she knew that they had arrived.

Tom ran into the waiting room, looking so flabbergasted that she had to hold back a laugh. "Oh god, Els! Please tell me that I didn't miss it!"

"Nope," she motioned towards the door. "Get in there, Tom."

As he ran past her towards Leslie's room, the other three boys AND Anbe and Mia came running in.

"Hey," Danny said, stopping to kiss her. "You should of seen the look on Tom's face when you hung up. It was PRICELESS."

Ellie laughed. "Well, it was scary for me. She was seriously about to cry, it hurt so much. Poor Les."

Suddenly, Tom came back out. "Les wants you to be there, Els."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "WHAT?"

"She said she refuses to have the baby unless you're there," Tom said, panting. "And, uhmm, please just say yes."

Ellie just nodded, following Tom into Leslie's room.

"Oh thank god," Leslie let out a heavy sigh. "El, I'm sorry to put you through this."

"It's okay, Les," Ellie said.

TIMEBREAK

Thomas Michael Fletcher the Fourth was born at 9:32 PM. When the doctor handed him to Leslie, she looked at Tom, her eyes overflowing with tears. He looked like he was about to cry too.

Leslie looked over at Ellie. "Thank you," she said.

Ellie nodded, settling back into Danny's arms.

"When the time comes, I think I might not wanna have Les in the room," she whispered to him.

Danny looked at her, surprised. "Okay." He kissed her gently.

TIMEBREAK


	5. Shine a Light

_Author's Note: Things happen in this drabble... ttthhhiiinnngggsss... *grin*_

**Chapter Five: Shine a Light**

_April_

After a wonderful night of... you know... with Danny, Ellie snuggled up against his side and looked up at him. He looked nervous. She had seen that look before, almost three years ago when he had admitted to her that he had cheated with one of her best friends. Ellie got up on her elbows and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Did you cheat on me?" she asked quietly.

Danny looked shocked. "No! No no no, Els, why would you think that?"

"You just... you have that look..." Ellie said, laying back down. "You know, the look you had on your face when... when you told me..."

She felt him turn on his face so he could see her face. "I promise, I will never, ever hurt you again. I swear. Okay?" She nodded.

"Good," he said. "I am nervous. But not for that reason." He reached across her and rummaged around in the sidetable drawer for a moment before pulling something out and holding it in front of her. "I, uhmm... I've been thinking about doing this for awhile... but... Ellie... I love you."

Ellie's eyes widened. "I love you too, Danny."

He rolled on top of her and opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

She stared at the ring for a few moments, feeling her eyes prick with tears. "Oh my god, Danny... you're asking me to marry you? Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled widely. "I mean, we've been together for so long, and I love you, and I want to be with you... for the rest of my life."

Ellie nodded. "Yes... Yes, I'll marry you." She kissed him, and he slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked down at it, a smile creeping onto her face. She was happy. Perfectly, wonderfully happy.

TIMEBREAK

_Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!_


	6. Ignorance

**Chapter Six: Ignorance**

_October_

It was Ellie's wedding day. She was completely and utterly nervous. And, knowing Danny, he was probably nervous as well. Leslie, Anbe, and Mia were helping her get ready in the "Bride's Room" at the church. Leslie was doing something to her hair, and wouldn't let her see it until she was done. Anbe was doing makeup. Mia was attempting to make her less nervous. She wasn't succeeding.

"Guys... I'm scared..." Ellie said, looking up at her three friends.

Leslie smiled and continued to work on Ellie's dark brown hair. "You shouldn't be. You are finally marrying Danny, the love of your life, and you are going to freaking Israel for your honeymoon! So be happy!"

Ellie took a deep breath and exhaled.

She would be getting married soon.

TIMEBREAK

She was about to walk out onto the aisle. _Just one foot in front of the other, _she thought. And she stepped out. She was sweating bullets, and felt like she was about to faint... until she saw Danny.

And then Ellie got all the confidence in the world.

She reached the end of the aisle, and stepped up beside him.

"You look amazing," he whispered to her.

"You don't look that bad yourself," she whispered back.

TIMEBREAK

_RECEPTION_

Ellie and Danny were sitting next to each other, holding hands. They had just danced for about an hour, and Ellie's feet hurt, so she was done for now.

She felt a tug on the bottom of her dress, and looked down to see Izzy standing shyly in her flower girl dress.

"Hi sweetie," Ellie said with a smile. "What did you need?"

Izzy held out a daisy for her. "Fow Ewwie."

Ellie took the daisy and leaned down to kiss Izzy's forehead. "Thank you, sweetie. Would you like to wear my veil?" Izzy nodded excitedly. Ellie took off the lacy white veil and fixed it on Izzy's head. She looked adorable. "There you are. Now, go play or something."

As Izzy ran towards Anbe and Harry, Ellie felt Danny's lips at her ear. "You're gonna be a great Mom someday."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Well, I sure hope so."

TIMEBREAK

The reception was finally done. Almost everyone was gone but Tom, Leslie, Little Tom, Harry, Anbe, Izzy, Dougie, and Mia.

"Thanks for making this day amazing, you guys," Ellie said. She had changed out of her dress into comfy jeans, a sweater, and her trusty black Converse. "We owe you one."

"No you don't," Leslie said. "Just have fun on your honeymoon, Els. We'll see you in a week, right?"

Ellie nodded, feeling Danny's arms wrap around her waist. "One week."

Harry looked down at his watch, and then leaned down to whisper something in Anbe's ear. Anbe nodded. "Ellie, dear, we have to get Izzy home and in bed. We'll miss you. Izzy, give Ellie back her veil."

Izzy sadly took off the veil and then walked forward to hand it to Ellie.

"Why don't you just keep it," Ellie suggested. "You'll take good care of it, right?" Izzy nodded sharply. "Alright."

Harry smiled. "You don't have to do that, Ellie."

"I want to. Besides, its not like I'm gonna be wearing it again," she said with a grin.

As the Judds left, Ellie saw Izzy turn around and wave goodbye. She waved back, and then watched the girl disappear outside.

Dougie leaned in to peck Ellie on the cheek. "Congratulations, Elmo. Mia and I are heading out."

"Bye Dougs," she said.

Leslie shifted Little Tom (who was sleeping) over to Tom, and then walked over to give Ellie a huge hug. "I'll see you later, Els."

"Bye Les," Ellie said.

And then it was just her and Danny.

She turned around and kissed him for about the millionth time that day. "I love you, Mr. Jones."

"And I love you, Mrs. Jones," he said in return.

TIMEBREAK

_Author's Note: AWWWWWWWW! _


	7. She Falls Asleep

Chapter Seven: She Falls Asleep

Pacing. Pacing. Ellie looked down at her watch. Only three more minutes. More pacing. She couldn't help but look down at her watch again and again. _Oh my God, why is this taking so goddamn long? _She thought. Finally, the five minutes were up. She held the small plastic stick up to look at the small symbol.

A pink cross.

_I'm pregnant,_ Ellie panicked. _Oh God, I'm pregnant._

Her first reaction was to go make some tea, which she drank quite quickly. Then she went and changed into a pair of sweatpants, one of Danny's t-shirts, and fuzzy socks. And then she pulled out her cellphone, and called her husband.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi honey," she said nervously. "I'm not feeling so well. Do you think you could come home early? If you can't, it's fine, but-"

"No, I'll be home in a few minutes," he replied. "I love you, Ellie."

"Love you too, Danny. See you soon."

Ellie sat down on the couch, pulled her knees up to her chin, and turned on the TV. Doctor Who was on, so she watched the 10th Doctor battle the Daleks for almost fifteen minutes before the front door opened.

"El, I'm home!"

Ellie's heart started pounding.

"Where are you, love?"

"Living room!" she called back.

Danny walked in, running a hand through his curly brown hair and smiling. "Hello, Love. What's the problem? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No," Ellie smiled weakly. "You might wanna sit down for this."

Danny looked confused, but sat down beside her. "Alright, I'm sitting. What's up, love?"

Ellie handed him the plastic stick, and he just stared at it. "I'm pregnant, Danny. We're gonna be parents."

Danny looked up at her, shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh sweetheart, this is amazing," he set down the test and kissed her lightly. "I'm so happy."

"Me too," Ellie rested her head on his shoulder.

_Nine months_, she thought. _Nine months. _


End file.
